nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport
The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport is the fastest Veyron that Bugatti has ever made. It can be easily identified by its 'World Record Edition' paint scheme including a bare carbon-fibre body with an orange paintwork. The Super Sport is fitted with larger turbochargers and intercoolers to increase the engine's horsepower output, maximum torque and top speed. It also differs from the standard model with the addition of an exclusive aerodynamic body kit. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Veyron Super Sport appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Hyper Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Special Response unit as part of the ''Super Sports Pack'' for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. The racer vehicle and SCPD unit is unlocked upon purchase of the Super Sports pack. The Super Sport's stats are superior to the Grand Sport and the standard 16.4. It also has a slightly different engine sound compared to the mentioned cars. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Veyron Super Sport appears in Need for Speed: The Run as part of the downloadable Supercar Pack for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases. It has a very difficult handling rating and is a tier 6 vehicle. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Veyron Super Sport was revealed to be featured in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) via an article on the official Need for Speed website named "The Sky's The Limit." It appears as an Exotic class vehicle that is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted List racer #3 in single player and unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 35 in multiplayer. The Super Sport is the heaviest Exotic in the game. It is very effective on straight roads such as Interstate 92 thanks to its acceleration, which is one of the fastest in the game. Its handling is manageable at low speeds but is harder to control at higher velocities than nimbler cars such as the Lamborghini Aventador. The Super Sport has a higher durability than comparable Exotic cars due to its heavy weight. This trait combined with its acceleration makes the car a solid choice in pursuits. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Veyron Super Sport is available in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Exotic category. For $3,000,000 in-game, the Veyron Super Sport has extremely high stats, with unrivaled top speed. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Super Sport was revealed to be featured in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit following the release of the AllDrive Gameplay trailer. It can be made available for the RCPD in either a Patrol, Undercover or Enforcer specification upon the player completing the associated Rank 18 assignment. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Veyron Super Sport appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit and was revealed following the release of the "AllDrive Gameplay" trailer. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the Veyron Super Sport is unlocked upon completing the rank 18 assignment - "Grip Is Tightening". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the Veyron Super Sport is unlocked upon completing the rank 18 assignment - "This Is Force". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the Veyron Super Sport is unlocked upon completing the rank 18 assignment - "We Are Amongst Them". ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Veyron 16.4 Super Sport appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *The Veyron Super Sport in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) and Need for Speed: Rivals doesn't feature orange rims. Media Gallery Veyron 4.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) Veyron_cop2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image130256.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' MW2012VeyronSS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileVeyronSS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSRVeyronSSRear.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD) NFSE_Bugatti_VeyronSuperSport.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Videos Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) - Bugatti Veyron Super Sport|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Most Wanted Cinematic) Category:Super Sports Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Supercar Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Rivals